


let's play forever

by franzii



Category: MNL48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzii/pseuds/franzii
Summary: new police officer, sheki, was assigned to work at the local museum where there was a thief on the loose. sheki eagerly took up the challenge and then realized that this is the most ridiculous case ever and wanted to quit. what else could she do when the thief was a cat and no one believed her?
Relationships: Shekinah Arzaga/Alice Margarita De Leon
Kudos: 1





	let's play forever

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend, viel.

never in sheki's life did she expect or even let a random thought cross her mind that she would be having a cat as a rival. she graduated top of her batch and was one of the most remarkable cadets that the police academy has produced. 

but here she was with her gun held loosely in her right hand and legs shaking as it's been a few hours she's been on a stakeout in the national museum waiting for a cat.

_ a freaking cat _ .

running with no sleep and having only eaten a cheap convenience store packed lunch, sheki accidentally dropped her gun and it fired. 

the bullet ricocheted off the marble floor and seconds later, sounds of glass shattering echoed throughout the museum.

well, there goes her paycheck.

*

it all started when sheki was assigned to the post at the national museum. she loved it and even hoped to get it back when it was first mentioned on the list of locations they'll be transferred to in the academy. it was a museum after all, one of the few places where crimes least happen. 

she could work and be surrounded by priceless and beautiful artistic pieces. who wouldn't want to be stationed there? she could simply just look around and they'd consider it work and compensate her. it was basically heaven for sheki who was in need of money and an enthusiast of the arts.

everything went well the first few months. there wasn't much to cover as the other wing of the museum was currently under construction and sheki was only required to keep an eye on the holy bible that was the highlight of the museum's anniversary exhibition. it was one of the original copies and you’d know because the front is covered in pure gold. 

for some holy reason, its pages also glow when it gets hit by light which sheki found extremely intriguing the first time she saw it happen. sheki was even tempted to take the holy scripture and touch it during her free time to see what the fuss was all about but decided not to. 

she loved her job and god was most likely keeping an eye on her as well and wouldn't want to get on his bad side again. once, she experienced being locked inside a jail for one of the punishments of their training exercises and it was one of the worst moments of sheki's life. never again.

sheki was in the middle of her nap when she heard the alarms blare. she immediately went to the source of the noise and saw a sight that baffled her.

in the middle of the room with red lights flashing, there was a white cat trying to reach for the golden artifact. 

“what the hell?” sheki uttered taking slow steps toward the feline. it still didn’t notice her presence and was continuously jumping and scratching on the pedestal since its limbs were too short to reach the bible.

sheki wasn’t scared of cats, she liked them and thought they’re very nice and cuddly creatures, so she just went in and grabbed the cat around its belly, but the cat wasn’t having any of it. it’s lucky that sheki was wearing her old worn out jacket or else her arms would be filled with claw marks.

sheki fell back because of the sudden attack while the white cat hissed at her and ran away.

*

“yo, sheki, what’s up with your jacket? wild night?” rans grinned as she poked at the scratched sleeve of sheki’s jacket.

“as much as i wish it was, it wasn’t. a cat attacked me!”

“sheki’s getting some pussy action here!” rans’ voice echoed throughout the museum and the people they passed by looked at them strangely.

“real mature, ransoy!”

*

no one believed sheki’s stories the first few times it happened. her tattered jeans and the claw marks on her body weren’t considered as legitimate evidence—it only encouraged her friends to endlessly tease her whenever she went to work with scratches and patches covering the holes of her black uniform—that there was a cat thief on the loose and has chosen sheki as its opponent. 

there wasn’t anything missing from the museum too. everything was in place, except for some missing sandwiches from the pantry courtesy of sheki and rans, but nothing other than that.

what bothered sheki though is that there was no cctv footages of all their fights, or sheki running around the museum with the cat hot on her tail. she knew she wasn’t hallucinating. her bruises were real. she bled. she went to have her clothes fixed and even paid a huge amount for her uniform. 

she’s been seeing the cat roam around the museum for weeks now, but no one has been able to catch her. not even a glimpse or a shadow. nothing.

sheki decided to visit dana’s office to take a look at the cctv again and as soon as dana saw her come in, the latter stood and grabbed her coat. “you’re going to be watching the videos again, i know. make yourself comfy and i’ll just be at jem’s post. you know the drill.” she winked and left the room.

the computer booted up and she clicked on the folder of cctv footage for the past few weeks. she skimmed through every single one and it was still the same. officers guard their post and turnover to the next once their shift’s done. visitors come and go. there aren’t many people that visit the museum unless there’s a school field trip.

feeling hopeless and a little sleepy after watching hours and hours of boring museum footage, sheki was about to shut down the computer when she saw something that felt off. 

there was a woman wearing a nurse uniform looking around the paintings. at first glance, there wasn’t anything that stood out, but upon staring at it, there was something tiny peeking out from the top of her head.

sheki let out a gasp. she immediately paused the video and zoomed on it, it all seemed pixelated and she could barely make out what the woman looked like, but sheki was certain.

those were ears.

_ cat ears _ .

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i've never written something like this, but it's fun and i need to challenge myself. next part will be up soon. thank you for reading! :]


End file.
